Król Shahryar
– odpowiednik Doktora Eggmana pochodzący ze świata Arabskich Nocy. Pojawia się w grze Sonic and the Secret Rings. Jest twórcą Arabskich Nocy i główną postacią w historii. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Eggmana jest postacią pozytywną, a nie antagonistą. Historia Przeszłość Król Shahryar spisał księgę Arabskich Nocy i stał się jej głównym bohaterem. Sonic and the Secret Rings Podczas wydarzeń z gry Sonic and the Secret Rings w pałacu Króla Shahryara zjawiły się złe duchy nasłane przez Erazor Djinna. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, podczas gdy Shahryar ukrył się w jednym z dzbanów. Dzban został zbity, kiedy Sonic i Shahra odwiedzili pałac w poszukiwaniu króla. Sonic pomylił wówczas Shahryara ze swoim arcywrogiem - Doktorem Eggmanem. Shahra uspokoiła go jednak. Wtedy Król Shahryar zaczął wyjaśniać co się wydarzyło. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Erazor Djinn i porwał króla. Erazor chciał odebrać mu życie, zrzucając go z klifu. Na szczęście Sonic uratował go, mimo niechęci. Mimo że Shahryar był niezadowolony z tego jak został potraktowany przez jeża, to wyjawił jemu i jego towarzyszce że Erazor kierował się ze swoimi sługusami do Evil Foundry. W innych grach Sonic Runners Podczas wydarzenia Desert Ruins Event ''ktoś uwolnił Erazor Djinna z jego lampy, a część świata Arabskich Nocy znalazła się w świecie Sonica. Doktor Eggman zawarł współpracę z Erazorem i z jego pomocą obalił Shahryara i zamknął go w dzbanie. Ostatecznie zły doktor został pokonany przez Team Sonic, a Shahryara został uwolniony. Następnie pozwolił bohaterom zatrzymać zdobyte po drodze skarby, wiedząc że takie wynagrodzenie będzie tańsze niż płacenie za ratunek z własnej kieszeni. Charakterystyka Osobowość Podobnie jak Doktor Eggman Shahryar jest zapalczywy i niecierpliwy. Jako król uważa że powinno się go traktować z szacunkiem. Shahryar nie lubi kiedy ktoś go znieważa i zwykle chce aby kogoś takiego spotkała odpowiednia kara. Często zdarza mu się nie patrzeć na szczegóły, jak na przykład wtedy kiedy kazał strażnikom obezwładnić Sonica. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie że wszyscy uciekli. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Eggmana Shahryar nie jest zły ani nie ma ambicji zdominowania całego świata. Wygląd Król Shahryar jest podobny do Doktora Eggmana - obaj posiadają taki sam jajowaty kształt ciała, ciemne okulary, białe rękawiczki i brązowo-rude wąsy. Shahryar nosi na sobie czarną koszulę z żółtymi rękawami, przepasaną czerwonym materiałem, oraz czarne spodnie i buty zdobione srebrem i złotem. Wszystko jest przykryte fioletowo-złotymi szatami z czerwonymi guzikami prawdopodobnie z kamieni szlachetnych. Na głowie Shahryar nosi czarny turban z czerwonym piórem. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (minimalnie lubiany) * Shahra * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Wrogowie * Erazor Djinn * Doktor Eggman Galeria Shahryar koncept.png|Szkice koncepcyjne King is found.png|Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Shahryar explain.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Shahryar saved.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Ciekawostki * Król Shahryar wzorowany jest na postaci o tym samym imieniu, pojawiającej się w Baśni z tysiąca i jednej nocy. * Jest to pierwsza postać w serii Storybook, która jest odpowiednikiem innej postaci ze świata Sonica. * Jest to jedyny odpowiednik Doktora Eggmana w serii Storybook. Co więcej jest to jedyny przypadek w którym postać która posiadała swojego odpowiednika w Sonic and the Secret Rings nie posiada go w Sonic and the Black Knight. * Poza Króla Shahryara jest prawie identyczna jak na artworku Doktora Eggmana Nega z Sonic Rush. Kategoria:Postacie ze świata Arabskich Nocy Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni